Majora
Majora, also called Majura in Ancient Hylian, is a being with god like powers and the main villain of Hyrule: Total War. Etymology The meaning of Majora's name is unknown. It possibly originates from the Ancient Hylian words muj and ura (Other Truth). Characteristics Majora seems to be capable of assuming several forms, including separating itself into thousands of individual entities. Majora's most common form is that of a heart shaped face with two unblinking yellow eyes. Two massive horns protrude vertically from above its eyes while four smaller horns descend from below each eye. Masses of tentacles and an ambiguous non-humanoid body are usually attached to its head. Majora seems to be capable of physically changing its size, the largest instance of being nearly twice the size of Hyrule Castle. Though Majora is referred to as both male and female by different people, it is unknown if Majora has any biological gender. It seems to prefer being called male in opposition to female deities, notably the Golden Goddesses. Personality Majora's behavior suggests it is suicidal and possibly insane and nihilistic. Many times Majora has threatened the inhabitants of Hyrule, where upon its success would result in its own destruction. The most notable example of this death wish behavior is when Majora attempted to pull a celestial body from orbit in order to annihilate the entire planet, including itself. Such reckless behavior is displayed in its other actions as well. Majora seems to have no moral or ethical dilemma manipulating, using, or abusing any other living being to achieve its goals. Despite its seemingly evil behavior, Majora prides itself with the claim that it values truth above all else and never truly lies. To a degree this is somewhat true: Majora often presents true information to its victims in a way that can be misinterpreted. Majora's concern with truth may be linked to its destructive behavior and goal. Even though Majora has had thousands of followers and worshipers at various points of history, it is utterly unconcerned with them and merely wishes that "his message" be known by all in Hyrule. Whether those of Hyrule choose to believe in his words or not is up to them. Powers and Abilities Like other Druthulidi, Majora can shapeshift into various forms and displays superior physical strength. Majora also seems adept at subliminally influencing people and possessing them. Majora has been able to create and pull a celestial body from orbit, though it is unknown if this action was of its own natural ability or through the use of external means. History Pre Hyrule Majora was the first of the Druthulidi to discover Hryule during its creation. While the Golden Goddesses were creating the known world, Majora meddled and corrupted their work. The result was the creation of Termina, a warped parallel of Hyrule that could be entered after death. Frustrated that their new work was tampered with, the Goddesses proceeded to force Majora into Termina and banished it from Hyrule, threatening to destroy it if it ever returned. Angered with their hostility, Majora set out to destroy and corrupt any further creations of the Goddesses and made others of its kind aware of Hyrule's existence. Majora wandered the primordial world, soon to be followed by other Druthulidi from across the cosmos. Eventually these demons began to fight with one another for control of Hyrule, their titanic conflict shaping and ravaging the world. Eventually the Goddesses created the Trilith and with them destroyed many of these beings. Some such as Majora, Demise, and Dethl managed to escape their wrath and hide themselves. As a result of this conflict the Goddesses created the Triforce, a construct that would give life to the world and maintain beings that would fight the Druthulidi and uphold the laws and desires of the Goddesses. Ancient Age Unlike other demons that survived, Majora sought to corrupt the beings the Goddesses created and turn them against their makers. Other Druthulidi such as Demise would later adopt this tactic and enslave races such as the Moblins. One of Majora's first targets was the Kingdom of Ikana, amongst whom he sparked a civil war. One of Majora's disciples convinced Igos that he was being betrayed by both Captain Keeta and his daughter Gomess while simultaneously convincing Keeta that Igos was about to enslave the civilian populace and promising Gomess power over the forces of nature for her service. In return for Majora's aid against Keeta and Gomess, Igos would pledge his worship to Majora and abolish any service to the Goddesses. Ikana was eventually absorbed into Termina by Majora. Rise of Ganon Majora is notably absent during the Rise of Ganon and the war that erupted between the Moblins and the Kingdom of Hyrule. Majora is one of Vaati's suspects as the mastermind that brought Demise, Dethl, and himself in a plan to take the Triforce in order to have them attempt to destroy each other. The Realm of Twilight Majora watches the civil war that enfolds, between Zant and Midna. It is later summoned by the Great Fairy Morsheen, who requests that Majora give them aid in exchange for the souls of Zant's army. Majora cackles at this idea and summons numerous Wrath Entities, as well as animating the avatars of his likeness to destroy Zant. However this proves unsuccessful as Zant's armies overcome both Majora's and Veran's armies. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, the Sheikah wizard Agahnim, after being forced to divorce his wife and separated from his daughter by the Cadre, seeks out Majora for help. Through Agahnim, Majora manipulates Twinrova and Vaati, and through them Ganondorf, the Gerudo and the Darknut Legion into a conflict with the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Gerudo are initially very successful, taking over Hyrule Castle, killing Princess Zelda against Agahnim's plans and conquering nearly the entirety of the Kingdom of Hyrule, until the Hylian army and the Sheikah with the help of Agahnim's own daughter rise in rebellion against the Darknut garrison. Seeing that his plans have all but gone downhill, Agahnim prays to Majora again and asks for refuge in Termina for his family after his death. Majora agrees to grant Agahnim's request if they would share it, before reminding Agahnim of his mission. Agahnim later grows two horns and transforms into an Avatar of Majora, but is killed by Impa. Agahnim's horns do not escape the attention of the garrison commander Onan, who reports to Vaati what he saw. Vaati is horrified, realising that his suspicions about Majora's involvement were true after all. Majora then manifests before Vaati, laughing madly and repeatedly declaring the mindless worship of idols, Vaati himself included, will stop in Hyrule, while the horrified Vaati can do nothing but cower, before quickly retreating when it senses Vaati's accomplice Zalunbar coming into the room. A Tale of Two Swords In 175 AG, with an army of followers at its command and the other Druthulidi destroyed, Majora ascends from Termina and into Hyrule to enact the final telling of truth. It initiates a war with many of the races in Hyrule, converting thousands to its cause. Majora then marches unto Hyrule Prime, effortlessly gains possession of the Triforce, and then destroys the divine relic for all in Hyrule to witness before summoning a moon to crash into the planet and destroy all living beings. This encourages the races of Hyrule to rise and overthrow Majora. Eventually with the combined armies of Hylians, Gorons, Zora and Kokiri, Majora is stopped by a consistent bombardment from Trebuchets, Powder Kegs, and Mage Cannons. The Goddess Hylia arrives to the battlefield, drawn there by the destruction of the Triforce; the source of all her god like powers. Majora arises to speak with her, believing her to be an even more insulting being than the Goddesses. Rather than killing her, Majora kills Link instead in hopes of making Hylia suffer for the damage she had done to Hyrule. Enraged that her knight has been killed, Hylia wields the Master Sword and transforms into the Thunderbird, a powerful avian creature. She confronts Majora and manages to kill him with the remnants of Hyrule's armies. Unfortunately the moon continues to descend into Hyrule again, and with no other means of stopping the celestial body Hylia sacrifices herself to destroy the moon. The debris from the falling moon's destruction cause chaos and flooding across all of Hyrule, destroying many cities and killing countless people. Quotes * Your Legend that you so cling to is but a deception. * Be sure you are aware of the truth before placing faith in me. * Worship without thought or study is a despicable act. Worship because of the elation of senses is a despicable act. At the dawn of Hyrule I convinced the Golden Goddesses of this truth, and they granted me the right to pass this message on to you by any means neccessary. That is why your Gods created the Triforce. That is why they left you alone here. They do not want mindless worship for look at what it has bred in you. * Take what you will of my message, for it has been said to all and shall not be uttered by me ever again. Category:Church of Majora Category:Villains Category:Druthulidi Category:Hero Characters Category:Gods Category:Majora Worship